Growing Pains
by sleeplesswriter
Summary: Marcus hasn't been feeling well, and a new enemy is on the move to reopen digital ports, and a old friend of Marcus maybe the only one to help Marcus and help save both of the worlds. Non-CON slashy goodness. M for saftey.


Kristy was concerned about Marcus

Kristy was concerned about Marcus. He was barely eating and not sleeping very good, the only reason why she knows this is she hears him walking around his room at night and notices at dinner that he just push's his food around or puts it into a napkin that's on his lap. Agumon, Kristy was relieved to see, was giving Marcus looks too. She was surprised that nobody else noticed, but the only people that knew Marcus well were she and Berri.

Kristy decided to call Berri to see if she knew anything and talk some cense into him and get to the bottom of this thing with Marcus. Because if he won't talk to her that means it serious enough he doesn't want Kristy involved. Kristy hopes it's not that bad and he'll talk to Berri. Kristy wondered downstairs to grab the phone to call Berri, and as she went back up stairs she could hear her Mom start dinner, and Dad talking on his cell phone to someone, probable DATS.

Kristy shut her bedroom door; she so didn't want to have her parents overhear this conversation. Kristy threw her self onto her bed and started to punch in a familiar number. Ring…RingRing…RingRingRing…RingRing…Rin-

"Hello? This is Berri speaking. How may this Berri help you?" a dreamy voice said over the speaker.

"Hey, Berri-chan. it's me, Kristy, I need to talk to you really badly." Kristy then held the phone away from her ear as Berri screeched out hellos and greetings. When it sounded like Berri was calming down Kristy held the phone to her ear, it had been several minutes and it sounded like dinner was almost ready. Kristy had to make it quick.

"Listen Berri-chan, I need to make this quick, dinner is almost ready and Mom will come and get me soon. Something is wrong with Marcus, he's not sleeping good or eating much, and he always has this look in his eyes, like he's panicked about something and he can't fix the problem. So I need you to talk to Marcus tomorrow morning, I don't care when, but make sure he is willing to tell me at least something when we all meet up for lunch tomorrow at school. Got all that?" Kristy said in a rush of breath.

"Yeah. Your wish is my command, little Duckling." Berri said then she hanged up the phone. Kristy sighed in relief; she knows that Berri will get to the bottom of this with Marcus. Kristy got off her bed and headed towards her bedroom door as she heard her Mom called her for Dinner. As she walked down the stairs she hopes that Marcus gets better soon.

It was almost eleven before Marcus came home, Dinner was over four hours ago, and their parents went to bed two hours ago. They thought Kristy was asleep, but she decided to stay up until Marcus came home. After she heard Marcus quietly shut his door, Kristy got up and went to the hall bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out her father's sleeping pills, only two tablets, any more and Marcus will sleep through school the next day. Kristy then went down stairs to the kitchen and got a glass of milk, she mixed in the tablets and stirred until she was sure that pills had dissolved, before heading up to Marcus's room.

Kristy knocked softly as not to waken her parents, the door opened and Marcus peered out. When he saw Kristy he sighed but let her in. Marcus shut the door behind her and sat on his bed. Kristy was always amazed at his room, she was always expecting a mess, but it never was. His room always looked like one of those really expensive hotel rooms that looked perfect. Kristy shook her head and handed Marcus the glass of milk and sat at his desk. At Marcus's questioning looking she explained.

"It's milk. It helps me sleep, when I can't."

"Oh. Thanks." Marcus said softly and drank down the milk, Marcus went to stand up but Kristy grabbed the glass, and shook her head and walked to the door silently telling him, that she'll take the glass down. Marcus nodded his head in thanks and sat back down. Kristy washed the glass and put it away and turned off the lights down stairs, and checked the locks on the downstairs windows and doors. She started to do this about a year ago, when Marcus came home one night really beat up, luckily Mom and Dad weren't at home at the time. They were spending a weekend together without the 'kids'. Marcus never said what it was all about, but said it was nothing and it was taken care of. Marcus never new but, he almost died and if it wasn't for Berri coming over and patching him up, he wouldn't have lasted the night. Kristy was sure that Berri was going to take Marcus to the hospital, but Marcus must have said something, and she didn't.

When Kristy was done with her rounds she went back up stairs to check on Marcus, he was asleep half under half over his covers, and Agumon was sleeping on his giant beanbag. She pulled the covers from underneath him and put them over him, tucking him in. She pushed his bangs from his forehead and kissed his check. She turned off the lights and closed his door. She went to her room and got underneath her covers. As she was falling asleep, she prayed that Berri would somehow she would help Marcus.


End file.
